


Hell's Love Can WithStand Hell's Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Fear, Fluff, Gentle, Love, M/M, Magic, Submission, Trust, asshole Sebastian, hurt with comfort, nice Sebastian, timid Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been over a thousand years since Ciel turned into a demon. He has never felt more empty. If he were a cup, all the water would have been evaporated.He stopped considering Sebastian as his water after 24 hours of nothing but radio silence.Still, the damned mark ties him back, aching for more.At this point, Ciel doesn't mind. He will do anything to stay by Sebastian's side.If only Sebastian knew that.





	Hell's Love Can WithStand Hell's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other parts to this. Expect them within this week! However, the max will be 3 if I decide to add fluff in the next chapter, two if I want to jump in with the porn!

Ciel felt that he was stuck in the same Circle of Hell for over a millenia. His sin was to sell his soul to the Devil, and his punishment was being met out on Earth. There was a shackle around his wrist that tied him back to his greatest mistake, and he regretted ever latching onto the one entity that he could never have. 

Ciel sighed as he stared out of the window, relishing in the dark skies covering the full moon from his yearning gaze. With the grace that he possessed since his mortal life, he silently slid out of the heavy duvets before padding over to the window. Flinging open the glass panes, he took a deep breath before lurching out into the lonely embrace the night sky provided. 

Long, smooth, ebony wings extended behind him as he soared underneath the Heavens and above Hell. He had made multiple trips to heaven, only to return back to Earth. It was so cold, so barren. Each person went to Hell tied with their chains of grief, and there was nothing there that Ciel could do, except for wallowing around in utter boredom.

He had a few one-night stands with a couple of demons, but they all left him high and dry, taking only their pleasure before leaving him to his own hand. Ciel had expected nothing less from the Children of the Dark; he only wanted them to free him of his depravity of contact; there was nothing else that he needed. 

In the end, he chose to take residence in the one place that had his roots. He returned to the Phantomhive Manor, choosing to take up his old entity as the Loyal Guard Dog of the Crown. His shadow always followed him, but all warmth and protection that he had offered Ciel in life, he cruelly ripped them away in Limbo, as if punishing Ciel for his crime in turning into a demon. 

Ciel didn't fault him for it. Sebastian had always lusted for his innocently dark soul, and now that his soul was lost in the void, Sebastian had no reason to care for him. Ciel acknowledged this, but it didn't make it any easier for him to accept it at point-blank range. 

Logically, Ciel knew that Sebastian was well within his rights to act so desensitized to him; Ciel held the leash to Sebastian's collar. Sebastian was no better than a pathetic dog now, just like the poor mutt that had burned in the Fire. His name was a leash, his eyes were a leash, and his own hand contained the damned mark that deemed him as Ciel's bitch. 

Ciel had inflicted the final nail to Sebastian's coffin when he ordered,  **As long as the contract stands, for as long as I am alive, NEVER leave my side. Become my pawn and my shield, and lead me to VICTORY.**

Sebastian was bound up like a pig now, at Ciel's hand no less, for all of eternity. There was no leeway for him; the contract made Ciel's orders absolute, with no authority from Sebastian.

Ciel quite literally owned the demon now, and there was nothing that he loathed even more. 

Ciel's hands shook as he unconsciously reached up tenderly caressing his marked eye as he would a dear lover. Remorse shot through his body in pangs, causing retching agony and a quiver to his raven wings. 

Beautiful plums fluttered around Ciel, catching on the glint of the of the moonlight, before gently meeting the ground, innocently resting in front of a human. The human, taken aback, paused before bending down and retrieving the feather. A lusting, hungry glint took his eyes as he felt the perilous magic pulsing beneath its alluring softness. 

He glanced up, his eyes instantly latching onto Ciel's brilliant, amber orbs. His eyes took on a sheen of yearning despair, and it was enough for Ciel to swoop down to meet his quarry. In the span of a second, Ciel was lip-locked to the man, softly moaning into his mouth as he rubbed his tongue against his prey's. Dark desire pulsed through his stagnant veins, and his eyes pulsed blood-red with a gluttonous greed. 

Humming into the other's mouth, he stalked forwards, forcing his victim to move backwards until he hit the brick wall located directly behind him.

Ciel purred venomously, sending a dark thrill racing down the other's back. He arched his back, pressing his body that much closer to the other man. A hum of approval fell from Ciel's lips; the man was toned,and very aroused. Ciel would lay with him, but there was a strange weariness dragging at his bones. Tonight, he wanted to end the hunt quickly. 

With light regret dancing underneath his mind, he plunged one final time into the man's mouth, groaning when the man rested against him. Ciel had him hooked. With dexterous speed, he grabbed the man's hands, pinning him to the solid surface behind. With a long lick and nibble against his food's neck, he finally chose to end the man's pleasurable misery.

He twisted his magic, forcing it to sensually trail over the man's body. With a whimper, the man fell even deeper into Ciel's clutch. He sagged against the wall, trusting Ciel with his body. Only, Ciel didn't care for the body. He only wanted the man's soul. With sinuous intent, he kissed the man one last time, infusing his lust with his magic. As he tenderly kissed the man, he sent his magic down the man's throat and into the ultimate center of his being, right where the soul resided. 

With gentle encouragement, his magic beckoned to the soul, sending promise of warmth and security. The soul, such a sweet-tempered little thing, bobbed along, happily bouncing along the trail of happiness, warmth, security, protection, happiness, security, gentle, loving, he loves me he loves me  **he loves me he loves me HE LOVES ME ** right into Ciel's open mouth, right into the void that is Ciel Phantomhive. 

The man, no longer breathing or alive, falls forward. He would have fallen on Ciel if the young demon had not numbly, but lissomely, dodged the stone dead body. 

Sensing another human presence, he turned around, only to meet a scared little lady, presumably a lady of the night. Her unease and fright rolled off her in waves, hitting Ciel right in the chest, where his soul would be. Ciel felt a pang of emptiness and excruciating rue, but his eyes remained steely when he met the gorgeous forest eyes, revealing none of the turmoil hidden underneath his skin. Even with his level of agonizing appetency, Ciel relished in the horror his gaze invoked from the Nightcrawler. 

With only a soft flicker, he unveiled his wings, and with one, invigorated swing, he vanished from the gaze of the little lost lamb, imparting her a seductive wink right as he blended with the night sky. 

With every second Ciel grew closer to the Phantomhive estate, the weariness in his bones escalated. His magic dragged at him, slowing him so far down that he was better off just walking rather than going airborne. With a slight gasp, he delicately touched down on the ground, instantly missing the whoosh of the wind against his hair and wings. 

With a weary sigh, he began to trudge home, dreading the moment when he would have to cross the threshold, into darkness, darkness, darkness. 

His mind tangled into knots of anxiety and something else, something mysterious and foreign, he never noticed reaching the grand French doors that would open up to such cold but seductive magic, magic that belonged to such a cold but enthralling being. 

A small tear tore itself into Ciel's heart; he never loved me, he never loved me  **HE NEVER LOVED ME** , but he ignored the tear and walked in, right into the arms of the magic that swallowed him whole with malicious craving. 

A longing gasp almost tore itself free from his raw, dry throat, but at the last moment, he swallowed it back, just as he swallowed back the undeniable urge to fall to his knees and submit like a pathetically meek prey to the deathly creature that was bound to himself for all of eternity. 

He almost whispered, Master into the open air that was oppressed with magic, but the creature in the shadows spoke first. 

"You smell like a man. Did you whore yourself out again?" He sneered darkly, his eyes flashing a ruddy red with lust and jealousy. 

Nearly crying at the effort that it took from him, Ciel calmly responded, "I went hunting. I was hungry, so I decided to eat."

Sebastian's magic conformed, taking the image of his old butler body in front of Ciel. Not once had the young demon ever seen the elder's true form; to reveal it showed utmost trust, which Sebastian had not bestowed upon Ciel.

Even as he appeared docile, his eyes flashed like flames, scorching Ciel from the inside out. Ciel pursed his lips, unwilling to allow the silver of a whimper to slip out; Sebastian would pounce on anything that even hinted at an emotional weakness in Ciel; the contract prevented him from doing anything physical, but mentally, anything was open. Ciel was open. 

Sebastian's eyes and lips turned sugary warm, sweet and deadly like sugar. "Did you enjoy creating a small contract to fully enjoy your tasty morsel?" He cooed, gentle hands reaching up to brush away the strands of hair that threatened to harm Ciel's eyes. 

Even with the soothing touch, Ciel suppressed a whine, yearning for it to be anything but a lie. He knew that Sebastian was playing with him, he knew, but he wanted it so bad that he would just about anything now, whether or not the touch was well-placed or nefarious. 

When the silence lingered in the air, Sebastian's eyes hardened, and he tightened his clench on Ciel's hair. 

"I asked you a question, demonling."

Turning his head to the side, relishing in the pain that shot from his scalp and into his magic, Ciel whispered, ever so softly, "No contracts. I seduced him then extracted his soul. That's it. I swear Sebastian, I swear."

Even now, Ciel was hoping for some semblance of forgiveness and affection, but all he got in return was a soft, almost silent, hum as the older demon turned away, disappearing behind his sturdy wall of magic. 

With a soft inhale, turned around, laggardly heading towards his bedroom. Just as he reached the grand stairs, he felt the presence behind him disappear, allowing him to breathe just that much easier.

Against his conscious will, he murmured out, "I could never do that to you," and disappeared into his chambers, intent on slittering under his covers for the next millenia. 

When Ciel opened his eyes, silver gleamed brightly. He startled, fully waking up when he realized that he was back in a cage, all trussed like a hog for the plurging. The last bit of humanity that Ciel was clinging to slipped from his meager grasp. 

He watched with dead eyes, unflinching as the boy was yanked out with fat, grubby hands. Faceless masks peered at his face, leering with undisguised lust and arousal. Ciel stared at them, face a stone mask as his insides tore themselves apart with anxiety. The faceless masks held his gaze, only glancing away when the boy in their grasp began to earnestly struggled. 

Before they turned away to start the ritual, one of the faceless masks spat at Ciel's cheeks. Ciel didn't flinch. He was in Hell, whether it be here, on Earth, or in the Underworld. He deserved it. He broke the contract.

He didn't belong here. He broke out. Sebastian. Sebastian broke him out. 

But it was because of a contract. He didn't want to help a weakling. He was there for Ciel's soul, and Ciel stole that prize from him. 

" **Think carefully. Should you reject the Faith even this once, the Gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach.** "

" **Do you think one who is among the Faithful would ever go as far as to summon someone like you?** "

' **I'll ask once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?** "

" **I DO! Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!** "

" **When something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.** "

" **Become my sword and shield, and lead me to VICTORY."**

" **Sebastian. You. You're the one person who can never betray me. And you can never leave my side. That's an order!** "

" **Yes, my Young Lord. I will be there, anywhere you wish me to follow. Even if your throne crumbles, your brilliant Crown rusts, and a mountain of bodies piles at your feet, I will stay beside you. We will sit side by side a-top your fallen pawns. Until the last bell tolls, I will be there.** "

Ciel heard a heart-wrenching cry, felt salty moisture streaming down his porcelain cheeks and into his rosy red lips. Raising a quivering hand up to his face, he violently flinched when he felt the tears pouring down from his eyes like a waterfall. 

HE was the one who was wailing like a baby banshee. HE was the one who was mourning something that wasn't even his to mourn. 

HE was the one who cast himself into his own personal Hell. Sebastian had nothing to do with it. Sebastian had nothing to do with HIM.

Sebastian was done. It was high time that Ciel be done with it too. 

Ciel gasped, trying to piece back whatever dignity he had left, even though he felt like shattered glass piercing underneath Sebastian's heel. 

He swiped a hand underneath his eyes, gathering the remnants of his tears and drying them on his sleeves. Just as he managed to regain the last bits of his composure, he felt something click inside his chest, like someone was suggesting that his time was up. 

A sense of dread overwhelmed him, and he began to frantically thrash at bonds that didn’t exist. Not in the real world, at least.

Until they started to exist in the real world too.

The same grubby hands that had grabbed at his dear friend, a stranger who was nothing but wanted to be someone, latched onto his own limbs. 

With a might, they attempted to heave him out. Ciel screamed himself raw, fighting to get out of the hell that he had imprisoned himself in. In a desperate attempt to break free, he called out to Sebastian.

The order rang out, loud and true, but the glint that Ciel could normally feel in his marked eye didn’t tingle at all. The order hadn't sent through. 

Sebastian had truly abandoned him. Ciel was alone now, no one was coming to save him a third time. SEBASTIAN wasn't coming to save him a third time. 

As soon as the realization hit him, Ciel went limp in submission. The cult had a field day with him, enjoying him thoroughly to their heart's content. No amount of scrubbing would ever bring him back from this Hell; he had seen a saving grace once, but he knew for a fact that he would not be lucky enough to see it again. 

" **When something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.** "

"Master," Ciel whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as he submitted to his fate. "Master. Master. Master. MASTER!"

His fists clenched tightly, drawing blood from the center of his palms. The sharp blade of a knife managed to squeeze in, breaking his skin, causing blood to freely spill out. 

Ciel gasped, eyes rolling back into his head with the pleasurable pain. He was so far broken, his magic a mix of repulsion and pain.

Anger, hurt, pain, hunger, anger, pain, Master, lust, help, help, help. Master. Love, anger, helpless, unsafe, protection, anger, anger, anger, rage.  **Submission.**

Ciel's magic flew around listlessly, its restlessness unsettling Ciel, even as he drowned in his haze. 

Master. Master. Master.  **MASTER!**

Unconsciously, Ciel knocked out all the cult captors, their blood drenching him from head to toe. He padded around, his gaze filled with childish curiosity that didn't fit the gory scene. 

Ciel pouted. After all his suffering, even his Hell wasn't enough to fit him for his crimes. No matter. He would go to the altar, sacrifice himself, free Sebastian from him AND get punished for breaking the contract. It was the perfect plan!

Except it wasn't. Because when Ciel finally managed to reach the altar, there was another body there. A body that had guided Ciel since the day of his rebirth 'till the day of his betrayal. There was the body of the one Ciel trusted with his Heart of Life. There was the body of Sebastian. 

But that wasn't right! Sebastian was not a human; he was merely an entity. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Not after he promised to stay by Ciel's side until The End. 

But Ciel broke the contract. Sebastian had every right. 

But the mark was still there, which meant that Ciel was still branded. Which meant that the contract was still alive. Which meant that SEBASTIAN was still alive. 

All at once, the last bit of Ciel's childish innocence had shattered. The boy raced to the demon's side, tears of mourning pouring down his cheeks. 

He cupped Sebastian's face, agony wracking his body. "Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" He screamed himself hoarse, begging the man to come back to him.

"I'm sorry, please Sebastian! I need you. Please don't leave me! Sebastian..."

Ciel trailed off, his tender body broken and bruised by the cult members, and then by Sebastian's body. There was nothing left. Nothing, nothing, nothing, just a void aching to be filled. 

Ciel became the void, endless and aimless and shapeless. 

Hopelessness, despair, death, Sebastian left you, Sebastian left you, Sebastian left you, Sebastian—

Warmth, gentle, love, warmth, love, love, love,  **fear** , love, warmth, submission,  **MASTER** .

"Sebastian?" Ciel murmured groggily, his mind still in a state of pure terror and survival as he sat up in bed. "Sebastian? Sebastian?"

With adrenaline shocking him, Ciel sprang from his bed, clad in nothing but a sheer white shirt that swallowed his body. It was Sebastian's shirt. Ciel's legs shook as they touched the hardwood floor, but he ignored it as he raced down the hallway and into the servants'.

Sebastian's room is last to the left. Last to the left. Last to the left. 

Bursting into the room, Ciel flinched when he was met with barren quarters, not a single trace of Sebastian's magical essence.

He's in here somewhere. He has to be. He couldn't have left. 

With a sharp exhale borne of paranoia, Ciel tore the room apart. It was so bland, so plain, so unnaturally like Sebastian these days. 

The blinds were plain. The bed was made plain. The tiny bedside table was empty  **and** plain. Not a single picture hung on the bland walls, not even the picture that Sebastian had of Ciel. 

The plain closet was—the closet. 

Ciel flung open the closet, anxiously peering in. He was met with the darkness of the shadows, lurking behind the sheen of dust and kitten fur. 

There aren't any kittens anymore. Sebastian isn't here anymore. 

Ciel brakes, wholly, completely, irrevocably. 

Sebastian, Sebastian,  **Sebastian** . He's not coming back, and it's all my fault. 

Ciel's knees buckled, sending hum hurtling to the floor. He landed painfully on his knees, bruising them at the impact. He doesn't notice; the pain merely works to entrap him even more in a rough circle of Hell. 

Submit, submit, submit. Master, Master, Master. 

Ciel whimpered, lowering his head and body in a full bow. He prostrated himself, despair storming in his heart, sending his magic into a whirlwind. 

Despair, pain, longing, pain, despair, lost, lonely, pain, despair, longing, hurt, pain, hurt, lost,  **Master. Master, Master, MASTER.**

"Come now. I would have thought that you, out of everyone else in mankind, would have more pride than to grovel like that." A dark voice pierced the shades of bleak hope sharding itself in Ciel's heart. 

Ciel slowly lifted his body, kneeling on the floor like a good little puppet, his face one of confusion and reluctant hope. "Seb-Sebastian? But I thought you left," he meekly whispered out. 

Sebastian's magic swirled, a torrent of anger and rage. Ciel flinched, scrambling to cocoon himself in the waves of anger the magic radiated against his skin. 

Sebastian's magic was brutal. It seeped under his skin, forcing his own magic to submit. Ciel began to feel his own, conscious will subside, oppressed into submission by Sebastian. He happily whimpered, delighted to be in such close contact with Sebastian, regardless of the fact that Sebastian was displeased with his inhumane actions. 

His senses were cowed now, just like his voice, his mind, and his magic, dulled by Sebastian's doing. Still, Ciel hummed cheerily, snuggling against the painful radiation of Sebastian's magic. 

He felt more than he heard as Sebastian let out an irate sigh, causing his back to go ramrod stiff. 

"Master displeased?" He managed to babble out, despite the fact that Sebastian's magic was holding him hostage. Ciel fought to come back to his senses, but a fresh bout of Sebastian's magic sent him right back to his submissive headspace. He hummed, relaxing against the painful hold as he floated in Sebastian's existence. 

"Honestly, I would have thought that you, at least, wouldn't grovel like some pathetic whore out on the streets," Sebastian sneered, staring at the way Ciel was content to just...disappear in his damaging magic. 

The harsh tone and words infiltrated Ciel's tender mind, and Ciel wailed loudly as he felt Sebastian's magic press torturously into his frail, weak body. Even so, he held still, aching for a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of his Master. He wanted this, he wanted Sebastian in any way that he could possibly have, and if this was the best way for his Master, then so be it. 

Fear, fear, fear, trust, safe, need, fear, trust, love, love, love.  **Anger, anger, anger, bloodlust. ** Safe, safe, safe, protection.  **Rage, rage, anger, annoyance. ** Fear, submit, love, captured, prey, prey, prey. 

Sebastian growled, his anger causing his magic to go even more violent. It pressed deep into Ciel, who managed to bow to Sebastian, even with tears of torment spilling down his cheeks. Ciel shifted, a sharp pain beginning to spark from inside, travelling all the way to his throat. 

**Anger, anger, anger. **

Ciel whimpered, anxiety beginning to choke him up as Sebastian's magic pressed into him, demanding submission from his very core. It gleaned across his body, every touch sending a thousand burning knives hurtling into Ciel's skin. 

Ciel lay prone at Sebastian's feet, feeling very much like the older demon's prey as his magic worked to bind Ciel's will to Sebastian's control. Ciel didn't dare to fight; he was so deeply intoxicated with Sebastian's magic that using his own would lead him to feel withdrawals, a pain that he could not even begin to bear right now. With a heavy heart, he felt his magic go dull as Sebastian's magic took control of his body. 

Within a couple minutes, Ciel was held captive in Sebastian's poisonous embrace. Ciel shyly raised his eyes to meet Sebastian's, only to recoil violently when he saw the turbulent waves of raging, amber eyes reflected back to him. 

Ciel shivered when he felt Sebastian's magic conforming around him again, but this time, there was a stone cold sense of dread that settle into his stomach. 

Without a whisper of a protest, he helplessly watched as Sebastian fashioned a cage around him, the very cage that he was trapped in during his kidnapping and imprisonment. Opening his mouth to plead for mercy, Ciel gasped and choked; Sebastian's magic was literally branding him, burning the same brand that the cult had done; only, it was only an impression. Everything, from the cage, to the burn, to the magic intoxication, it was physiological. Sebastian, the one person who was always on his side, finally managed to find a loophole to break him, and Ciel could do nothing to stop it. It was, after all, his fault. It was always his fault. He was a pathetic human being. 

Another burning spark echoed across his body, tearing a heart-wrenching sob from him, causing him to writhe on the floor, right next to Sebastian's feet. Still, he didn't utter a word, choosing to stare pleadingly up at Sebastian. His tears hadn't stemmed through the torture, not even once. Neither did the agonizing pain that started from his head and ended at his curled toes. 

Ciel glanced around, before freezing in terror. He was there, he was right back where it all began. There were people everywhere, the sounds of children's screams saturating the air. Hands grabbed at him, pulling him away from the cage. On an instinctive level, Ciel knew that he wouldn't be lucky this time. Sebastian's magic was controlling the hallucination, and he was determined to see this through to the end. 

The cult members placed him on the altar, taking turns in touching his fair skin, his body, his arms, his legs, everything. Everything that wasn't theirs, everything that was Sebastian's, whether or not he wanted Ciel. Right now, Ciel was Sebastian's, to pay off the debt that had accumulated. After all, he was worth nothing to Sebastian except as a pretty little dinner, but even that went to Hell.

But wait. Sebastian was doing this, which meant that Sebastian wanted it. Sebastian wanted this to happen to Ciel. Whatever he wanted from Ciel, Ciel would give. Even if that meant that Ciel would have to relive that day once again, he would. For Sebastian.

Ciel savored every touch the men imparted on him, knowing that this was what Sebastian wanted. He moaned when they touched him, and he whimpered when they entered him raw. 

The torture went on, Ciel lost in a haze of pleasure and pain and horror. When the last one had finished, Ciel was tied down to the altar, all senses of his innocence torn away. A red sheet was tossed over his broken body, giving him an illusion of lost innocence. Ciel knew this part. He also knew the next, although he didn't know how far it would go.

Maybe Sebastian might actually kill me in my mind. Not that I don't deserve it. 

A knife towered over his head, just as another scream ripped from the throat of another boy. A boy who looked exactly like Ciel.

A boy who was Ciel.

Ciel began to hyperventilate, his breaths coming in short, dangerous gasps. He frantically stared up at the looming knife, silently begging someone to free him, even though he knew he didn't deserve it. So he clenched his eyes, hoping that it would be quick and painless. His breathing grew more and more labored every second the knife didn't land, until he was choking, saliva coating his lips and spilling down his chin and neck. He tried gasping to open his airways, but that only sent more spit for him to choke on. 

He tried fighting against his bonds, but they held fast. Ciel could feel bile rising, threatening to erupt, acid burning his lungs. Whimpering, he settled down, waiting to die in his own pile of poisoning. 

He was ready, so ready to just give up and give in to the welcoming arms of death, when the hallucination cut off, and Ciel passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Ciel woke up, curled up on his bed, underneath the blankets that covered him from head to toe. Tiredly glancing around, he took note of the hot soup just begging to be consumed, and the bowl of water placed on his bedside table. Weakly, he reached up to touch his forehead when a warm, gentle palm incased his tiny hands. 

"Ah, ah, ah, little demonling," a gentle voice cooed, so hauntingly familiar but scarce, that Ciel knew he was trapped in another magical hallucination. Even so, he turned his head, only for tears to spring up into his eyes when they met Sebastian's gentle orbs. 

"Sebastian?" He whispered out, not daring to believe that this was real. "Master?"

There was an answering hum, causing Ciel to desperately sob out. With quivering hands, he hesitantly reached out to touch the older demon's face, expecting to get smacked away. Instead, Sebastian leaned into his palm, his eyes tender with affection. 

"Good evening, Young Master," He replied softly, rubbing his cheek against Ciel's palm. Ciel placed a hand over his mouth, concealing the wail that sent his body into quivers. 

Sebastian cooed again, sweetly removing Ciel's hand from his mouth. "It's okay, Ciel. It's all over. You're alright, I promise."

Ciel shook, beginning to climb out of bed and into his butler's arms before freezing, unsure of how that action would go down with the older demon. Sebastian merely opened his arms out, giving Ciel a soft look as the boy scrambled to be cocooned in Sebastian's lap. 

Ciel shifted on Sebastian's lap, making himself comfortable, before practically melting into Sebastian. He broke down in sobs, his fists clenching so hard on Sebastian's clothes. 

"Why, Sebastian, why? You should have finished it," He whimpered, contradicting his words when he snuggled closer to his demon. "You literally own me right now, Master. I broke our deal. I deserve to be punished. Should pay you back for everything," He muffled into Sebastian. 

Sebastian could feel the tears that soaked his skin through the shirt he was wearing, and every tear sent a pang rattling his heart. 

Patiently, he rocked Ciel back and forth, hushing the boy as he edged into another attack. 

“Easy, nestling. Easy. Just take a deep breath, and then we can talk, yeah? We can talk all you want. But right now, I need you to take a deep breath.”   
  
He could feel the tiny chest rise and lower, and he knew that he had gotten through to Ciel. 

“That’s it, my angel. That’s it,” Sebastian cooed, a fond look in his eyes as he tenderly stared at Ciel. “Let’s get you all fed up, hm? And then we talk.”

Ciel only whimpered, eyes glazed over with fear and uncertainty as he allowed Sebastian to guide him back to bed. Sebastian chuckled soothingly, making Ciel go boneless as he basked in the warm magic the older demon was radiating. 

_ Safety, safety, safety. Love, love. Home.  _

Sebastian shifted as if he was going to move away, and Ciel instantly tensed, whining as he lost contact with his butler. Sebastian only grinned, but blanketed his magic over Ciel.

_ Comfort, comfort, comfort. Submit. Need to...Submit. Want to...submit. Have…questions. Need...need...need to submit. Need to talk. Submit then talk? Hm. Submit then talk. No. Talk then submit. Need to be a good prey for Master, only Master. Talk, then prey.  _

“Hmm...Master, why does your magic feel so good?” Ciel slurred, his eyes fighting to stay open.

“Baby, you bonded with me from the very first time we met. Remember when I said that once you bear my mark, you can never get away?”

Ciel, barely clinging onto his sanity, fluttered his eyelashes purposefully, hoping that Sebastian would be able to understand. 

Sebastian only smiled, rubbing sweetly at Ciel’s cheek. “Well, that had traces of my power. Ever since you got my mark, you were sensitive to me. You just didn’t know because as a human, you had more literal power in the contract. However, once you turned into a demon, you lost some of that power in exchange of vulnerability to my magic. It was to keep balance in the contract in case something like this ever happened. Right now, I have every control over your mind and body, as a repayment of the soul that is now in the void.” 

Sebastian paused, realizing that his little charge was deep, dozing away as he sighed blissfully. With a sweet hand, he brushed back Ciel’s hair, gently coaxing it away from his forehead. 

At the delicate touch, Ciel began to stir frantically, his eyes fluttering open rapidly. “Hmm. Okay, Master. I get it. You own me. That is fine. After all, I used to own you, but you never got payment for that. I know this is not a fair trade, but I deserve everything you give me, Master.” 

Sebastian could tell that Ciel was still half-asleep. His normally sharp mind had not caught his words; the boy was only speaking what was on his mind. Though, nothing he said was a lie. Sebastian did own Ciel, just not in the way the ex-master thought. While the terms of the contract still held firm, the only difference was that Sebastian was able to use his magic to influence Ciel. 

A demon’s power was measured by the length of time they were in Hell’s embrace. The longer that they were alive as a demon, the more intimate they were with Hell. Sebastian was a demon since he started the Black Plague; he was the one who set it free in the first place, his target being the weak mortals of the Earth. Compared to Ciel, who had ne’er been to Hell, Sebastian’s powers could have a God-like effect on the younger demon. 

So he could lavish Ciel with love, or he could stab his poor body with a hundred knives, all with the plain use of his magic; as a baby demonling, Ciel had no way of tolerating Sebastian’s magic. And with the amount of magic that Sebastian was using to manipulate Ciel, there was no doubt that Ciel was beyond addicted. 

Right on cue, Ciel turned towards Sebastian, his tiny, precious head resting on the older demon’s thigh. 

Tugging at his sleeve, Ciel muttered, “Master, wanna sink again. Master, please? Wanna...wanna float again.” Tears lined in Ciel’s mismatched eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. 

Sebastian stared woefully at Ciel. “Are you sure, darling?” 

He asked, as if he didn’t know the answer, but Sebastian knew that the boy was already gone. 

Ciel only whimpered, giving all the confirmation that Sebastian needed to know that Ciel was definitely addicted. With a woeful nod, he enshrouded Ciel with his magic, leaving it calm and docile, like sweet leaves during the spring rain. 

“Do you want it to hurt a bit, dove, or would you rather have it stay gentle?” Sebastian softly asked, delicately combing his fingers through Ciel’s silky hair.

Ciel hummed, blindly fisting for Sebastian. Obligingly, Sebastian leaned down, allowing Ciel to sloppily plant a kiss on his cheek. He stared with foggy orbs at Sebastian, and the older demon knew that Ciel would not be able to breathe by himself for a long time. “Hurt a bit, Master? Wanna be Master’s.”

Sebastian softly cooed at his love, watching as Ciel’s eyes began to glaze over the fog as he drifted off. “Of course, my love, whatever you want.”

He forced his magic to pinprick lovingly at Ciel’s skin, slowly taking over control as Ciel blissfully sunk into Sebastian’s gentle ministrations. 

“Baby, don’t go to sleep,” He ordered softly. “Stay sleepy, but don’t fall asleep.”    
  
Sebastian’s magic powered the order through to Ciel’s brain. “Okay, Master,” Ciel murmured. 

Sebastian smiled, leaning over the boy to grab the cooling bowl of soup. 

“My baby needs to eat something before he goes back to bed. Does he want to eat by himself, or does he want me to feed him?” He asked as he settled himself down by Ciel.

“Master feed prey?” Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes sparkling with hope. Sebastian’s heart broke. Ciel had really gone off the deep end. The only thing left to do was to feed him, and hope that the addiction would fade after a couple of hours. Ciel didn’t have a long amount of exposure. He still had time to put this behind himself. 

“Not my prey. My baby, Ciel. My baby,” Sebastian murmured, unwilling to focus on anything as he stroked Ciel’s downy, soft hair. 

Ciel stubbornly shook his head, clinging even harder at Sebastian. “Not baby. Master’s prey. Need to complete my debt.” 

Sebastian sighed, willing to go docile on the subject for the moment. He had more important things to worry about. He had to feed Ciel, then get him to go to sleep. Even with the order thrumming through his veins, Ciel was literally half a step away from going unconscious. 

Scooping up some soup with the spoon, he gently nudged Ciel’s mouth open to feed him the broth. 

“That’s it love. Slow and steady,” He murmured to Ciel. Ciel sleepily hummed around the spoon, willfully gulping it down. 

“Good job, sugar. Can you swallow this down too? For me?” Sebastian murmured. 

Little by little, Sebastian coaxed the rest of the meal into Ciel, his heart warming as he watched his baby slowly consume the meal. Slowly, even with the force of magic, Ciel’s eyes began to droop as his mouth slowed. Restraining his amusement, Sebastian fed Ciel the last spoonful as he watched the boy’s head tilt. 

“Mas’er?” The demonling slurred.

“Yes, my heart?” Sebastian whispered back. 

“I wanna go to sleep. Mas’er, can prey go to sleep? Pwease Mas’er?” Ciel was back to whimpering, desperate tears rolling down his cheeks.    
  
Sebastian smiled down at Ciel. “Of course, my love. Go to sleep.”

Ciel sighed blissfully as the magic binding him slightly relaxed. 

“Mas’er?” 

“Yes, mi’lord?”

“Not Ciel, not Young Master, just prey. Mas’er’s prey.”

Sebastian felt his heart tear into two. “Okay, my ba--my prey. Okay. Anything else you need?”

“Mas’er, can prey have comfort? No pain?” Ciel whispered, shyly turning his head to meet Sebastian’s gaze. 

“Of course, prey,” Sebastian quietly replied, laxing the magical bonds holding Ciel. 

Ciel hummed. “Thank you, Mas’er. I will repay you back for everything soon. I promise, Mas’er I will find a way.”   
  
Sebastian chuckled. “Okay, prey. For now, just go to sleep.”    
  
Ciel’s head lolled to the side, and Sebastian knew that the boy was knocked out. Sebastian sighed exhaustedly, standing to gather all of the dishes. Tomorrow, he would deal with the fall-out. For now, he had his duties to do.    
  
What type of butler would he be, if he couldn’t keep up with the house chores while the Head of the Phantomhive household was asleep? 

He blew on the candle, submerging the room into darkness, until the only light shone from his demonic amber eyes. With a near silent huff, he blended back into the shadows, lurking back to the kitchen.   
  
While the earl was unable to digest anything, the demon had orders to keep as though everything was normal. As he diced strawberries, he could not help but wonder,  _ how long will this “normal” last? _

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys have not read the second/possible third part, but at this point in time, if you could commission me, would you? 
> 
> Side info: As of right now, two parts. Next will be fluff and Smut. Will be released within this week, I promise. 
> 
> Smut tags will be released with along with the smut!


End file.
